What Does Tegaki Even Mean?
by BlushingNinja
Summary: College AU - Sindria House vs Kou House. Stories involving all members of each house. Each character from the cast of Magi in a modern college setting.
1. Chapter 1

His hand hovered atop the over stuffed washing machine, small plastic cup filled with course white powder.

I'm not his slave the young man thought sourly upending the cup into the machine's depths. Rightfully he should be doing this all himself. But Ja'far was of course thankful and indebted to his best friend Sinbad They'd been together a long time, since grade school in fact and now in their third year of college Ja'far still seemed to get roped into a variety of ridiculous activities and chores, including doing Shin's washing.

It frustrated him to no end! But Ja'far knew if he didn't do it, the washing simply wouldn't get done. It was not unlike Shin to spend his weekly savings on new underwear rather then just wash them and almost every T-shirt in his wardrobe was promotional merchandise he'd won at a bar, he would probably just go out and win some more if he ran out. Sighing the pale haired man closed the machine and let it run. Listening to the disconcerting rumble from the old and faulty tumble drier.

Making a note to add a possible new washing machine to the house's end of year budget, Ja'far quickly climbed the stairs from the basement to the kitchen. Littered with dirty bowls and red cups Ja'far shook his head, doing his best to ignore the mess.

If he was lucky Yamraiha would have one of her guilty changes of heart and actually do the dishes, rather then just leave them to him and the others. Or Masrur might get hungry and need to clean up at least a little to make something edible. Spartos had probably already done his fair share of cleaning before leaving for bible study early that morning. Brushing past the mess, Ja'far collapsed on the sofa, pushing off a heap of clothes and scattered sporting equipment.

Sharrkan's soccer gear was strewn about the lounge room and foyer; shoes, shin guards and grass stained socks heaped into piles in random places. The flat screen television was still running hot, doubtless it hadn't been turned off since last night. Especially as it was evident that Drakon had not returned to bed after spending most of the night up talking to his international girlfriend online.

A crash from above indicated someone was awake up stairs, Shin's uniquely dyed blonde and purple hair came into view as he slowly hobbled down the stairs and past the lounge room door on his way to the kitchen. Combing his long tangled hair with his fingers, the Captain of the State United football squad yawned, leaning heavily on the door frame, his eyes weary.

"Women Ja'far, women, they'll be the death of me." Sighing the smaller man booted up his laptop, intent to read over his course work after the break he'd gifted himself on Friday night.

"Venereal disease are a leading cause of death and sterility in young men, so yes. For all we know women will be the death of you." Slumping down over the back of the sofa, Sinbad cocked his head to the side.

"Someone's grumpy this morning," he paused awaiting Ja'far's reaction, "did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Glaring at his friend from under his untidy silver fringe Ja'far was most unimpressed with Shin's reasoning.

"No, although I do only have one side of the bed." Sinbad jumped onto the sofa, laughing and settling down beside his friend. He snatched the remote up and flicked through a selection of early morning Saturday channels.

"That would explain why you're always in such a bad mode." Sighing Ja'far went back to his laptop, intent on ignoring Shin until he at least made an attempt at some form of a clean up. But he nodded to Drakon as the dark haired senior joined them.

"Why are you so mad Ja'far?" Sinbad whined in his ear "I only drunk dialled you once last night and it was a Friday night, it's not like you were doing anything important today."

Ja'far remind focused on his laptop, years of dealing with the boy nicknamed the tenacious 'First Class Singularity' had given the third year business major unlimited patience.

"I got a message from you last night, that made literally no sense," Drakon interrupted. Sinbad turned his attention to the dark haired man camped out on a reclining armchair, blankets and empty chip packets creating a nest on the plump tan leather of the second hand furniture.

"Oh?" Shin sounded disinterested as he leaned over Jafar's shoulder to sneak a look at his laptop screen.

Drakon smiled, his narrow face turning the simple smile into a smirk, fishing his phone out from the depths of the blankets, he read aloud.

**Drak remenber when we at the oneth and had Yunan and I WON**

Raising a thin eyebrow Drakon clicked his phone closed watching the pair bicker over the laptop.

"I have honestly no idea what you were talking about."

Shrugging Sinbad gave up fighting with Ja'far for the computer, leaning across the coffee table to take Drakon's phone instead.

"Hey, can I help you?" The lean man scowled, watching his Captain tap furiously at the phone screen.

"I'm just trying to contact Sharrkan, I don't know if he made it home last night or hooked up. Just giving him a quick text." Drakon's scowl deepened.

"And you can not use your own phone for this?" Shin grinned sheepishly.

"I may have lost it." Ja'far rolled his eyes as Drakon sat up, reaching for the phone, gesturing until Sinbad finally finished his text and handed it back.

"I didn't see him come back and I was up all last night, Masrur and Spartos came back carrying Pisti around two a.m. and Ja'far and Yamraiha have been kicking around here all night. You could try Yam though, she might know."

Grinning Shin sat back, poking James lightly in the side.

"Good for him if he did pick, his pussy game has been pretty strong since the start of the semester, especially since Yamraiha gave them those free passes."

He poked Ja'far again causing his freckled friend to jump.

"Unlike you my hard working nerd who's pussy game is weak." He leant in close, grinning evilly "Is that why you're so pissed all the time? Need to get laid?"

Calmly closing his laptop Ja'far frowned, his silver eyes flashing dangerously.

"No. No Shin I am not sexual frustrated. I am however frustrated with you! I am so sick of doing your washing, and the kitchen's still a mess from your party here last night!"

"It was hardly a party" Shin scoffed.

Ja'far felt his head start to throb, it was far too early in the morning for this.

"There were people and alcohol and that's a party enough in my books. And that still doesn't excuse that the house is still a mess, the kitchen especially. And your laundry, which has just been sitting there for days." Sinbad cocked an ear towards the kitchen, listening to the rumble of the washing machine.

"Are you doing my washing again?" Clenching his fists Ja'far growled;

"If I don't do it, it won't get done! And then you use a quarter of our household budget on buying clean clothes because you couldn't be bothered washing them."

"Excuse me, if I can interrupt your lovers spat, Sharrkan sent a reply." Retreating from their argument the pair looked to Drakon who'd snuggled back down in his blanket fort to watch the domestic dispute.

"Picked up?" Sinbad asked hopefully, stretching in his seat as James returning to his study.

"Nope, he's passed out in some random's backyard, staggered to the nearest bus station and has been waiting there since five am." Drakon pulled a face. "There are no buses on Saturday."

Shaking his head as Sinbad laughed, Ja'far's fingers danced across the keyboard, his eyes not leaving the screen as he googled the transport company.

"Where's the stop? When Spartos gets back we can go pick him up." Inhaling sharply through his teeth, Drakon stood up suddenly, brushing crumbs off his rumpled football jersey.

"Can't wait for Spartos, it's on high street near the Dunkin Donuts." Jumping up Sinbad stripped off his shirt, searching through the piles on the sofa for a clean shirt, not one covered in sticky alcohol and cheap perfume.

"Sorry Ja'far but clean up has to wait." he said, donning one of Masrur's shirts, several times to big for the football Captain, bore the slogan: When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! Nodding Ja'far promptly searched for the bus stop's address.

"No you're right," eyes darting over the map Ja'far flipped the laptop towards Sinbad and Drakon. "It's way too close to Kou, if Kouen gets wind of it, we'll have issues."

The Ren family, headed by Kouen Ren, Captain of Kou's football and head of the Ren house, patrolled that street as if it was their own. The oldest Ren sister worked at the local Starbucks on the corner and at almost any time during the day, driving past the brightly lit establishment the distinct red hair of at least one of the Ren family could be seen inside. Privately schooled rich families were so territorial, about sports, grades, reps, even a street. Going so far as keying Alibaba's car when it was parked at a gas station just down the road.

With one of their own Sindria students loitering around the area, it would surely be taken as a grievous insult. If Sharrkan did run into any of the Ren's, he could hold his own in a fight, but that would only set back all of the friendly, peaceful work Sinbad and Kouen had been working towards through out the past three years. Breaking down the barrier between Public and Private colleges, ensuring everyone could enjoy clubs, sports events, shopping and the library.

It was good in theory, but harder to execute in practice, the competition between the colleges had been raging for years and the dominance of the Ren family in the local region was decades old. No one had stood against them, until Sinbad had stepped up three years ago. Establishing his own football team at the State run college and his own fraternity within the ranks of age old traditional houses, Sinbad was not popular among the Ren family, the exception being their youngest sister, who's mild to extreme infatuation went remarkably unnoticed by the dense purple haired football Captain.

"We'll take the Mustang, since I don't know there Masrur keeps the keys to the van" Sinbad said, patting his jeans down in search for his keys.

"I'll drive." Drakon said, "With the amount of booze you downed last night, there's no way you're sober enough this morning." Forfeiting the keys to his friend Shin turned to Ja'far.

"We'll pick him up and hope that Kou doesn't find him before we do. If all goes well, after that we'll head to the store. Since the house needs a clean is there anything I should pick up?" Speechless, Ja'far shook his head.

"No, no it should be fine. Thank you." Shin patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks, I'll pick up the slack when I get back okay?" Feeling embarrassed, Ja'far stared aimlessly at his laptop screen. His cheeks warming.

"It's fine" he mumbled, as his Captain and team mate went to leave, "Just go get Sharrkan, bring him back safe." Watching Shin wave as they left Ja'far heaved a sigh, relaxing for the first time that morning. At least some cleaning would get done today.

The harsh summer sun belted down hard on Sharrkan's unprotected head. Egypt was hot but it was also dry, unlike here where the humidity hung heavy in the air. Restlessly twitching on the uncomfortable plastic bus stop bench. Sharrkan scuffed his sandals and re checked his phone.

No buses on Saturday, how ridiculous! Friday was one of the biggest party nights of the week, why the hell wouldn't they put buses on the morning after. His phone beeped, a message from Drakon flashing on screen.

**Stay where you are, coming to get you, careful of Kou, your near their place.**

Looking up and down the quiet road, Sharrkan licked his dry lips, swollen and cracked with dehydration, he couldn't wait to just get home. A cold drink and cool shower was high on his to do list, followed by kicking Masrur's ass for leaving him at the party last night.

Pisti had been throwing a tantrum and they'd went to bail quickly, Sharrkan had planned to join them. But had gotten held up in the kitchen, crowded with drunken woman and free food, he'd missed his ride. Now he was stuck, deep in Kou territory, with Drakon coming to pick him up, it just couldn't happen fast enough.

"You're a long way from home soccer boy" a voice said from behind the bus stop. Emerging from the Dunkin Donuts waltzed Kouha Ren. Sharrkan cringed, of all the jacked up little shits in the Ren family, Kouha was possibly the worse. He prided himself on being the black sheep of the family, the crazy one, trying hard to stand out in the wrong ways from his other brothers, sisters and cousins.

Arrested twice already this year, the pink haired freshman was on his last summons at the college, one more strike and he'd be expelled. Not that it mattered to the influential Ren family, large and powerful, they'd been a raging force in the local region for years and their power just kept growing. Especially with the growing popularity of Kouen, Captain of the Kou football team and heir to the family business empire.

Sharrkan looked away, biting back the insult on the tip of his tongue. Little shit was so weird, he liked to dressed like a girl with large sunglasses and strange dress shirts, always being followed by three grown women. Now was no exception, walking into the bus stop's glass cubicle Kouha grinned, sipping loudly from his drink.

"You going to the game next Saturday?" He said casually, taking a seat beside Sharrkan. Tensing uncomfortably, the silver haired man declined the doughnuts offered by one of Kouha girlfriends.

"Probably, we usually go to all Shin's games, unless there's an exam the next day or something." Swinging his legs under the bench jauntily Kouha munched a cream stuffed doughnut, white sugar dusting his upper lip.

"Cool, so you're going watch your Captain get crushed." Jerking his head up, Sharrkan glared at the small man, his copper green eyes lit in anger.

"What?" he said quietly, his anger rising as he watched Kouha laugh, throwing his half eaten doughnut on the pavement.

"Sindria is playing Kou next week, my brother against your Captain." Looking up as Sinbad's black 1978 Mustang turned the corner and drove down the street he grinned. "And I think it's pretty easy to assume who's going to win." Cackling Kouha jumped off the bench and out of the bus stop just as Drakon pulled up to the curb, waving cheerily at the occupants of the car the young Ren strolled down the street, his women following.

Sliding into the front seat beside Sinbad, Sharrkan spat out the open window.

"Good to see you to Sharrkan, how was your night?" Sinbad spoke lightly, awkwardly shuffling in the middle seat of the two door Cobra, "when did the brat arrive?"

Running a hand through his hair Sharrkan frowned.

"Just before you got here, I'd been sitting there for ages, it was like they were tipped off or something." Sinbad shook his head, chuckling.

"I doubt it, the brat just loves sugar Pisti sees him there all the time, it was just dumb luck." Staring out the window Sharrkan scoffed.

"Yeah right, dumb luck my ass."

* * *

**Notes: **I started writing this for NaNoWriMo this year and it's really gotten long and actually became a story. Yay! And I wanted to share it with the fandom, since Magi is such a small fandom and we need more fanfiction (please write more fanfiction) This is my first attempt at an AU of any kind, and it turned out better then I expected (way to be a not failure me)  
So there are many more chapters of this that need to be edited, depending on the feedback they should be out once a week. I hope you enjoyed this, cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kougyoku woke in a tumble of blankets, her face sticking to her pillow. She'd forgotten to remove her make up the night before, leaving her eyes feeling puffy and sore. Peering at the clock on her bedside table she stretched, feeling her back and shoulders click. Eleven thirty am was an acceptable sleep in for a Saturday, especially when her brothers had been up so late, making so much noise. No one would be awake yet. The amount of noise that had come from the downstairs living area had kept her up long past three am, a longer sleep in was totally justifiable.

Rolling over she couldn't stop the scream that slipped out from her lips. Bright red eyes flew open, swiping a hand out at her mouth to silence her.

"Shush, dammit hag, shut up!" Groaning, Judar rubbed his face deeper into his pillow. "Why do you have to be so loud?" Removing his hand and wiping it on her bedspread, Judar watched the young woman take a deep breath, her pink eyes blazing angrily.

"What the fuck Judar? What are you doing here? Get out!" Pushing against his semi naked form Kougyoku sat up, pulling the sheets up and around her chest. Her pink nightgown was far too short and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Calm your tits woman!" He grinned looking up at her, patting her side of bed, "relax, I'm just chilling here since my room got leased out last night."

Wrapping herself up in a bundle of sheets, Kougyoku lay back down, leaving a large gap between her and the dark haired man.

"Who has your room? And can you not? Just sleep on the sofa like normal people." Closing the gap between them, Judar grinned at the bright red flush that flared across her cheeks. Pushing him away, he refused to move, raising a thin eyebrow at the girl and laughing as she rolled away from him.

Sliding up the bed, Judar cuddled up beside her, spooning through the thick bundle of blankets.

"Sofa was taken, my bed was taken, where was I supposed to go?" Pinching the hand snaking its way over her waist, Kougyoku tried to ignore the feeling of his breath brushing against her neck.

"To Kouen. Maybe Koumei, he never uses his bed." Retracting his hand Judar leant up on his elbow, fiddling with a long strand of Kougyoku's red hair.

"Kouen was the reason I didn't have a bed in the first place, his bitches crashed out and needed a quiet place to sleep, I offered my room. Koumei's door was locked" Kougyoku snorted.

"Yeah, Koumei was having none of your party." Judar poked out his tongue as if tasting something unpleasant.

"Nerd, he only came down to steal a pizza, then ran back up to his den. So no, he refused to let me in. And Kouha and his crew were camped out in his room, they sure wouldn't let me in." He cringed, running his fingers over the back of Kougyoku's neck. Watching her shiver, he grinned.

"But the noise coming from beyond that door, nope! So..." Leaning down, he pressed a chaste kiss to Kougyoku's forehead, "Your door was unlocked and I was sure you wouldn't mind." Burying her face into her pillow Kougyoku blushed, clenching her fists in her sheets as Judar spooned closer, grinding his hips into her lower back.

"Do you mind Kougyoku?" His hand found the dip of her waist again, pressing his lips against her ear and watching her reaction.

"I mind." Rolling over, the pair looked to the open door and the imposingly tall red head leaning lazily in the doorway. Stretching out along side Kougyoku, Judar smiled innocently up at Kouen. His hand still possessively curved around Kougyoku's waist.

"Good morning Kouen, bitches gone home?" Swinging the door open wide Kouen strode in his hair still wet from a morning shower.

"My friends just left, feel free to have your room back." Sitting up Judar bent over Kougyoku's stiff form, tapping her nose.

"I'll make you pancakes with syrup soaked peaches, thank you for letting me stay, hag." Nodding to Kouen, Judar closed the door behind him, humming happily as he made his way down the hall.

Sitting on the edge of Kougyoku's bed, Kouen patted her foot through the sheet affectionately.

"Hey, I didn't know he was going to come in here. I thought Koumei would take him in." He squeezed her foot. "Maybe you should start locking your door." Pulling her foot away, Kougyoku curled up into a ball of heat and embarrassment.

"I don't really mind," she said, Kouen hummed quietly.

"I know you don't, but I do. I know what he's like. If anything he's worse then Sinbad." Rolling into a tighter ball Kougyoku almost sobbed.

"I know but I don't mind his company, everyone else just ignores me," Sniffing back the tears, she sat up. "But that's okay" she smiled. Her eyes hurting from the sting of tears and dried make up. "Did you have a good party last night? It sounded fun."

Kouen's eyes narrowed for a moment, but softened as he smiled.

"Yes, it was a success."

As her brother closed the door, Kougyoku tried to settle back down in bed, she didn't want to go down stairs yet. She didn't want to face Judar again today, not after the look Kouen had given her.

Judar had been one of few in her family to even give her a second look. Illegitimate children were usually cast aside and yet she had been lucky enough to be accepted into their college on a scholarship. And at the bidding of her older brother had been welcomed into the Kou household. No one really paid her much attention, she studied hard and worked part time just to keep her head afloat, but it was never enough. Not for them.

Picking up her phone off the bedside table, she messaged Alibaba, Hoping he would be awake this early on a Saturday.

_**What are you doing today**__?_

Going to her wardrobe she scanned through her outfits trying to decide on one before her phone beeped.

**_Nothing today, Aladdin wants to visit Titus, might go along for the ride_**

Thinking it over, Kougyoku promptly replied. Anxiety eating at her as she was afraid that she would be intruding.

**_Ok, sounds fun._**

Returning to bed, she flopped down on her mattress and hugged her pillow. Today would be a Saturday filled with peanut butter and chocolate ice cream, accompanied by a _Weeds _marathons. Things to keep her mind off Judar and his behaviour this morning.

The vibration of her phone brought her hopes back up.

**_You can come if you want, Sphintus is cooking dinner and wants guests_**

Kougyoku smiled as she squeaked out loud, replying as fast as her fingers could text.

**_I'll be there. _****(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Soaping up, Kougyoku ran the cloth over her arms and chest. Expensive body lotions were a luxury she just had to indulge in, regardless of her financial woes. Dipping her head under the water, she drifted in the porcelain tub. Her brothers all had en suits, but she had to use the main bathroom, her small bath basket perched on the edge of the bath. Closing her eyes and floating aimlessly, all the noise of the household was now dulled by the layers of water. A troop of cleaners had arrived just as she'd emerged from her room to dash quickly into the bathroom. Heaven forbid her brothers did any of their own cleaning, especially after a party.

A soft breeze brushed over her exposed breasts and ribcage. Shivering as a flurry of goosebumps broke out over her skin, Kougyoku shifted in the bath, a warm wash of water cascading over her skin. Shaking water from her eyes and slicking back her hair as she sat up the Ren screamed again for the second time that morning.

Slapping a hand to her mouth Judar shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is screaming all you're able to do? God, it's so annoying." Wrenching herself across the tub, Kougyoku covered her chest and curled her knees up to her chest.

"What the hell? What the fuck did Kouen tell you this morning?" Glancing towards the door, she blushed. "How did you get in? I locked the door." Waggling his eyebrows, red eyes gleaming with humour, Judar brandished a butter knife.

"Indoor locks are super easy to jimmy and you weren't answering the door." Looking for a near by towel Kougyoku refused to meet his eyes.

"I was under the water, do you mind?" She hissed, too scared to move her arm and reach for a towel.

Shrugging the dark haired man sat on the edge of the bath, setting a bowl in his lap.

"Nothing I haven't seen before Princess." Laughing at her indignation, he spooned out a serving from the bowl. "You missed out on the pancakes but I saved you some peaches." Glaring at him, Kougyoku refused to move, her gaze drifted to the towel rack and its contents hanging on the door.

"Can you please pass me a towel?" Judar pouted and gestured with the spoon.

"Peaches first, modesty later." Kougyoku opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. Judar was stubborn, he always had been there was no point in arguing since he wouldn't listen to her. Kouen yes, her no.

"Can I please just have a towel, then I'll eat all the peaches I promise." Shaking his head smugly Judar held the spoon just out of her reach. Setting her jaw firmly Kougyoku slide forward on the slippery tub. Wrapping her mouth around the spoon, she munched the sweetened peach puree. Licking her lips quickly to catch the sticky syrup clinging to them, she pulled away quickly glaring at the man hovering over her.

"Can I have a towel now please?" she managed to say, ignoring the flush of heat that shamelessly had begun to boil in the pit of her stomach. Judar grinned, she looked so demure sitting there in the bath with water lapping at her exposed thighs, scarlet hair damp and the smudge of yesterday's make up still clinging to her eyes highlighting the soft pink irises. She was an arousing delight.

"How about another bite?" Holding out the spoon again, he couldn't help but laugh at her barely concealed rage. Cheeks pink, eyes glaring, the arms around her middle tightened as she devoured the next mouthful.

"I want a towel now." She was done with asking, it was a demand. Stepping down into the bath, Judar grinned.

"How about you just go get one?" Perching on the rim of the tub, feet warmed by the soapy water, he stretched out and rubbed a foot against her shin, watching her jump.

"I want a towel now Judar" it was her serious voice. The one she used when telling off her tutors or yelling at Kouha for pulling her hair. He'd heard it often enough, but rather then heed the warning, it just made his pants tighter.

"Go get it" he said, lazily sitting back knees apart, his arousal obvious. Averting her eyes towards the steaming mirror, Kougyoku glanced side ways at him.

"If you don't pass me a towel, I'll call Kouen." Elbows on his knees Judar shrugged, staring Kougyoku down.

"Oh yeah? Go on, I dare you."

The water was cooling, the bubbles were almost all gone, and Judar was unmoving. She weighed up her options of calling out to her brother or just sucking up her pride and getting out of the tub. Judar had always been difficult, but now he was just becoming insufferable. Especially since Aladdin and Titus had arrived on campus and rivalled his status as class rep. They were now unmentionable names in the Kou household. And now all Judar did was act out, even against Kouen, his best friend of many, many years.

"Please Judar" she pleaded, gripping her shoulders to ensure she was covered completely. "Stop being a pain."

"What? I made you pancakes to thank you for letting me share your bed last night of which you didn't eat. So I brought you breakfast in the bath and you reject that to. I'm just being nice, you're the one being difficult." The childish ring in his voice was enough to cause her temper to snap. Standing up swiftly and steadying herself on the slippery tub floor, Kougyoku pushed past a grinning Judar. Breasts bouncing slightly as she stepped out the bath and onto the mat.

Letting out a low whistle as she quickly strode past him to the door. The young woman wrapped a towel around her body as Judar smirked. Jerking open the door, Kougyoku left her clothes and basket strewn across the room, tears prickling her eyes.

"You're such a pain! What-"

Standing in the hallway with tired eyes observering the scene in the bathroom, of a half naked Judar and a teary Kougyoku, was Koumei. The second eldest son of the Ren family was dressed in nothing more then a worn pair of track pants, holding a bowl of almost over flowing with chocolate flavoured cereal. He stared down Kougyoku, curious.

"Is everything okay?" Drawing out the words slowly as Judar stood and stretched, Koumei watched his sister's reaction closely.

"Its fine, someone just needs to learn about boundaries" Kougyoku grinned, closing her eyes to hide the tears threatening to spill over. Koumei nodded, raising an eyebrow as Judar exited the bathroom and swaggered down the hall.

"Well...okay then." Nodding to her brother Kougyoku quickly retreated back into the now empty bathroom. She cringed under her brother's gaze. Staring at the tub with its cooling water and frizzled bubbles she felt her stomach knot.

Casting the towel to the floor, Kougyoku stepped into the shower. Cranking the hot tap on and neglecting the cold, she bit her lip to keep from crying out as the scalding water hit her flesh. Creamy skin turned a hot, angry red as the water rolled over her shoulders and face. Gagging at the lingering taste of peaches Kougyoku pushed her face against the chill of the shower cubicle wall. The hot water mingled with the tears running down her face. Her lip felt fit to burst as she bit down harder against the sobs echoing from her chest.

She couldn't keep living like this, it had to stop! Judar's acting out, her brothers ignoring her, the failing grades and slipping social life. It was all becoming too much. Staring up into the shower head, she heaved a breath, scouring feeling back into her burning limbs. This had to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Alibaba Saluja was worried. Re-checking his phone for both messages and the time he sat back on the over stuffed sofa and sighed. The red head beside him cocked her head, watching him closely.

"Is there a problem Alibaba?" Humming the young man pocketed his phone, reaching across the table to take a handful of potato chips. Offering them to Morgiana he sat back, munching slowly.

"It's just Kougyoku. She hasn't text back yet, she's was meant to be dropping by for dinner."

"Kougyoku?" The freshman in the kitchen called out, popping his head around the corner of the living room doorway. "My cousin Kougyoku?" Hakuryuu's unique blue eyes widened as Alibaba nodded, his mouthful of snacks.

"Yes" he fumbled around the chips. "She seemed kind of down this morning," he paused meeting Hakuryuu's eye. "Is that a problem?"

Shaking his head Hakuryuu stepped out from the kitchen, comical pink apron clashing with his pale attire and black hair.

"No, not at all. I haven't seen her since the orientation party in July, it'll be good." The grin on his scarred face looked sincere enough to Alibaba. Smiling back he sat up, glancing through the archway to the kitchen. As well as Hakuryuu, several others were cramped into the tiny kitchen of the two bedroom flat. Alibaba's best friend Aladdin, as well as their hosts for the evening Titus and his daughter Marga. Plus Sphintus, Sharrkan's younger brother who was helping Hakuryuu at the stove.

Between them an entire feast was coming to the table. The two had bickered and gossiped over the course of the afternoon but now everything was coming together. Stirring a chilled jug of lemonade Titus bounced a blubbering Marga on his knee. Her face red and sticky due to the boiled lollies Toto and Olba had brought. Sticking little fingers reached for the jug only to be smacked away by her father. As Marga sulked Titus passed the jug to Aladdin, speaking softly to the little girl and settling her with an ice block from the pitcher.

"I'm going to go call Kougyoku, she should be here by now. Her brother might have borrowed her car again so she might need a ride." Morgiana acknowledged Alibaba's words, getting up she went to help Aladdin with the drinks.

Stepping out into the warm evening air Alibaba dialled Kougyoku's phone and waited, only to be patched through to her voice mail. Frowning at his phone, he leant on the porch railing watching the sunset through the trees on the urban street.

"Did you get a hold of her?" Morgiana's quiet voice caused him to jump, nearly dropping his phone.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that and no, she's not picking up." Handing Alibaba a drink, Morgiana joined him at the railing.

"Sorry, do you think she's okay? You could Facebook her." Playing with his phone Alibaba tapped through to the social media application.

"Done" he said after a moment. Sipping his drink, he looked sideways at Morgiana watching her relax and slump forward on the rails.

Her red hair was shinning in the evening light, turning the deep crimson into many different shades of red, pink and gold. Falling down around her ears and face in soft plumes, the bright glow of the setting sun gave her skin a golden shine. She was so beautiful in this light, she was so beautiful in any light. But it had taken Alibaba some years to see it. They'd been together for a long time as friends and now as they entered the next stage of their lives they could face it together as a couple.

Balancing his drink on the railing, he took her hand, watching her blush. Alibaba couldn't help but smile. A dumb grin spreading across his face as he gently squeezed her hand, she was adorable. Tugging her closer, Morgiana moved towards Alibaba, welcoming his embrace. Looping an arm around her waist he pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek.

"Maybe I can ask Aladdin to talk to Kouha. They're friends, maybe she didn't leave the house. Maybe she just changed her mind about coming." Leaning back against Alibaba's chest Morgiana shook her head, pointing to the top of the street.

"There's no need, she's coming now." Leaning over her shoulder the blonde watched the red Volkswagen Golf pull up at the curb, an equally red haired Kougyoku hoping out. Waving as she opened the gate and walked up the path, Alibaba kissed Morgiana again. Giving her an extra squeeze around the middle as he broke away to greet his friend.

Kougyoku's face ached. Fleeing the house as soon as she'd dressed and dried her hair. She had practised her best fake smiles in the car mirror all the way to Titus' flat. Pulling in at the curb, she saw that the porch light was on. Lighting up Alibaba and Morgiana's cuddle session. Discomfort churned her already unsettled stomach, thoughts of backing out and driving home racing through her mind. But she decided to ploughed on forward.

She couldn't go home. No. She refused to go home. Not with Judar stalking around and Kouha returning home in a foul mood. Waving to Morgiana as she walked up the steps to the porch, she was surprised by Alibaba's hug.

"Hey, you're late. I tried to call you, is everything okay?"

It took all of her resolve not to break down in tears. The tenderness of his words and the warmth of his hug caused the emotions she'd forced down on the car ride over to well back up again.

"It's fine" she choked out. Breaking from his embrace and moving to Morgiana, she kissed each of her cheeks and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you for inviting me over, I would have just been bored all night otherwise." Laughing airily, Kougyoku gestured to her bag; "I brought drinks, well..." she paused, opening the plastic bag to show off its contents. "I raid my brother's fridge before I left. So it's mainly just Dr. Pepper and Coke."

"Thanks Kougyoku, that'll be great," Alibaba took her bag smiling. "Come inside, the food should be ready soon. Your cousin is such a good cook."

Smiling behind her hand Kougyoku nodded, taking in the comforting chaos in the kitchen. Marga had been banished to the living room, Toto and Olba keeping her entertained with tricks and treats. Aladdin and Titus were settling the table as Sphintus put the finishing touches on the dishes. Hakuryuu was no where to be seen.

"Hello Kougyoku, good to see you could make it." Aladdin smiled disarmingly at the Ren daughter, holding out his hand in greeting. Narrowing her eyes, Kougyoku took the hand offered, gripping it gently and shaking it lightly. They'd come a long way from their original dispute. Aladdin's friend Ugo had been expelled from the college due to Kougyoku's meddling at the hands of her brother and Judar. But they'd made their peace since then, especially with Alibaba being so close to both parties.

"I am very happy to be here, that smells so good." Releasing the boy's hand Kougyoku moved around the kitchen, inhaling the smells radiating from a near by pot. "This looks so good." She smiled slyly at the white haired freshman at the stove. "Is this your work or my cousin's?" Flustered Sphintus stirred the pot in question.

"I made this, it's just a mushroom hot pot with chilli and beef." Pointing towards a lidded pot on the back burner Sphintus shook the pot lightly, circulating the heat. "That's you're cousin's hot pot."

"Fish, rice noddles, mushrooms and green peppers." Hakuryuu appeared at Kougyoku's elbow, causing her to jump. "It's good to see you again Kougyoku, how are you?" Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he directed her towards the table. Pulling out a chair and settling her down. "You look tired, not sleeping well?" As her cousin took a seat next to her, Kougyoku began pouring glasses of lemonade.

"I'm sleeping well enough, Kouen had a party last night and it was kind of loud. Plus Judar woke me up early this morning."

"Bleh" sticking his tongue out, Aladdin shook his head offering his glass up for a refill. "He's still mooching off your brothers? His class rep position will only get him so far." Shifting uncomfortably in her seat Kougyoku nodded.

"Yeah he's still there and he's certainly not going anywhere" Kougyoku said, hiding behind her glass before finishing her sentence.

"Shame" Aladdin added as everyone join them at the table, "the sooner he graduates the better."

"What would he do then? A degree in philosophy won't get him very far." Titus chimed in.

"As far as McDonalds," Alibaba cut in, passing the dinner rolls around the table.

"I doubt it," Hakuryuu said. "Kouen will have a job for him somewhere, it's not like he'll ever just be out on the street." His voice was oddly cold, its usual warmth dulled to a monotone. Looking sideways at his cousin, Hakuryuu watched her tense and nod.

"Regardless the sooner we get him off campus the better." Aladdin said.

Standing suddenly Alibaba waited until Titus had quieted Marga before he raised his glass.

"Thanks Sphintus and Hakuryuu for this amazing spread, I think you both need to switch degrees. And thanks to Titus for letting us invade your house. Thanks to everyone for coming, enjoy the next semester. Cheers."

"Cheers" Raising their glasses, everyone clicked them together. Smiling as their meal was dished out, Hakuryuu continued to keep a close eye on his cousin.

Pouring the soda to the top of the cup Aladdin handed his friend the drink, following his line of sight. Sitting across from Morgiana and Toto on the sofa was Kougyoku, Marga being rocked softly in her arms.

"Is there a problem Alibaba? You've been distracted since dinner." Standing at the sink washing the remaining dishes, Alibaba scrubbed hard at a pan. Thinking over his answer carefully.

"Not really, have you noticed anything... Different about Kougyoku?" Glancing over his shoulder. The smaller man shrugged, shifting his attention back to drying the cutlery.

"She's quieter then usual, is something wrong?" Elbow deep in soapy water, Alibaba scrubbed harder.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. She just seems so...tense. When she first arrived I thought she was about to cry."

"Maybe she's just tired. The exams were pretty hard and she does work a lot." Alibaba shook his head.

"I don't know-"

"It's Judar, Hakuei says he's bullying her again." Hakuryuu reached between the pair and plucked a clean cup from the drying rack. "He used to do it when I was still living in Kou, but it's worse now that Aladdin and Titus made class rep." Aladdin looked guilty as Hakuryuu went on. "Hakuei has tried talking to her, but she shuts off." Finishing their chore in silence, the trio took a seat in the living room to watch a passionate game of monopoly play out.

Leaning across the sofa, Alibaba tapped Kougyoku on the shoulder. Smiling as she jumped and scowled at him. That's what had been missing from her usual self, a dose of fire and crazy.

"What?" she hissed, keeping her volume low so as to not wake a dozing Marga.

Gesturing to Titus about the condition of the sleeping toddler Alibaba stood up, pointing towards the front porch.

"Smoke?" he asked casually, pulling her to her feet. Frowning Kougyoku passed Morgiana, who cast a disapproving look at her boyfriend. Apologising to her with a quick kiss, Alibaba led Kougyoku outside. Cutting a cigar and lighting up, he offered it to her only to receive a tongue lashing in return.

"I don't smoke, it's gross." She narrowed her pink eyes "what do you want?" Taking a long drag Alibaba leant back on the railing. Watching the smoke rise into the night air.

"How's Judar?"

Her reaction said enough. Relaxed one second, tense the next.

"What about Judar?" she said, her standoffish tone ringing alarm bells in Alibaba's head. Shrugging it off coolly, he tapped his ash into the garden.

"Nothing in particular" he paused, choosing his words carefully. "You seem put out, is anything wrong?"

"What are you? My mother." Slumping down on the wide porch steps, she sat with her head in her hands. Sniffing hard to try and keep the tears away.

Why did he have to be so damn clever? He wasn't clever she corrected herself, he was an idiot. But he cared and that was why he'd noticed. Curse him for caring.

"No, I'm not your mother. I'm just worried," sitting down next to her Alibaba put a hand around her shoulders. "We have to look out for each other don't we? Us kids from the slums." Taking extra care to keep the cigar smoke away from her. He rubbed her back, feeling her wince at his touch.

"Sore back?" he tried again rubbing the same spot, watching her arch away from his touch as though it burnt.

"No" she said softly, barely keeping the sob from her voice. "I'm just not in a very touchy feely mood."

"Oh" as he pulled away Alibaba noticed the slither of a tear running down Kougyoku's cheek. Conflicted with both concern and wanting to comply with her request, he patted himself down for a handkerchief. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kougyoku was biting her lip again, the open wound caused by her crying session in the shower was still tender on the inside. And with some light foundation was undetectable from the outside. But it still hurt, especially now as she tried to keep herself from crying in Alibaba's presence. He was being so nice, so kind. As he had been so many times in the past, how could she thank him? She didn't have a way, she never had a way. Like always she was just in the way.

"I'm fine" she stuttered, licking her sore lips. "Just a little sleepy." It ended in a sob. This wasn't working, he could see right through her. There was no hiding it now. Pushing her face into her hands Kougyoku wept. Tears streaming down her face, running down her forearms and soaking the sleeves of her shirt.

"It's- and he just doesn't- and it's always happening and they never do anything to stop it." Catching sections of her words, Alibaba handed her the handkerchief. Desperately wishing he knew what to say.

"Your brothers? They don't stop what?" Sniffing Kougyoku buried her face into the hanky. It smelt like Sindria house, rich and warm. Just like everyone who lived there.

"Judar" she whispered into the handkerchief "he just keeps getting worse, but he's bolder now that he knows Kouen won't stop him."

A cold wash of fear broke over Alibaba as Kougyoku spoke. Did she mean...? She couldn't mean. He thought back to all the compulsory health and safety seminars the college gave early in the year. The statistics on women and rape were terrifying. He remembered gripping Morgiana's hand extra tight. The thought that someone could do that to a girl or to anyone was sickening.

"It's not like that" Kougyoku said finally, looking up from the cloth. Her make up had smudged and red tear tracks had leaked down her face in angry crimson rivers.

"It's not like what?" He said cautiously, his anger rising steadily just at the thought.

"I mean, it's not like he raped me." Letting go of the breath he'd been holding Alibaba resisted the urge to hold her hand or hug her. "But he just does whatever he wants and no one stops him." Kougyoku paused, searching for words.

"Like this morning, he just slept in my bed. Without my permission, without me even knowing about it. Until I woke up and then he gets all hands on and wants to cuddle..." Alibaba waited for more but she'd stopped, her hands shaking as a fresh wave of tears fell. "He just gets all up in my business and I just- I just don't know what to do." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kougyoku tried in vain to tidy her make up.

"And then with the bath this morning, he just waltzed in and-and."

"And what?" Alibaba's stomach was rolling with worry. Usually when someone walks on someone in the bath, in can end in a manner of two ways. Either the intruder gets shouted at and is forced to leave. Or cheesy jazz starts up in the background and the intruder starts striping. Alibaba prayed it was the first option.

"He didn't...did he?" Alibaba couldn't finish his sentence, a word as ugly as rape souring his tongue.

"No" Kougyoku said quickly. "No, nothing like that, but it's all mind games and dominance with him. Forcing me to eat. Standing over me. Not getting me a towel." She stopped, shivering "and they just do nothing about it. Kouen walked in on it this morning and didn't even bother to ask if I was okay. Mei just completely ignored it."

Alibaba was struggling. She kept saying it, what was it? Sex, making out, petting, touching?

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to draw a clearer explanation out of her. Flicking her long, red hair out of her face. Kougyoku closed her eyes unable to meet his gaze.

"I don't know."

"Do you feel safe living in Kou?" Alibaba tried again, trying to get to the bottom of the matter. He couldn't in good faith send her back, he couldn't let anyone back into that house if they were being sexual harassed. Her shoulders and back were ridged, her whole body shook as she tried to dam her tears. Sadness radiated from her, almost in waves of despair and depression. Alibaba had assumed something had been wrong, but he never thought it'd be this bad.

"I want to feel safe." Her words were slow and precise, as though she'd been practising them in her head before saying them aloud. "I want to live with my family and be happy. I want to get this degree and be of some worth to them. I want to get good grades and make them proud. Kouen used to help with that, he offered me the room and the tuition fee and Judar..." she paused unsure. "Judar was supportive, he pushed me and challenged me like no one had before. And I admired that." Staring blankly out at the darkened street, Kougyoku sighed.

"But now ever since Aladdin and Titus got class rep, he's just been so... Cruel. He doesn't even try any more. He just sits around the house getting stoned all the time."

"And harassing you?" Alibaba asked. Kougyoku nodded.

"I'm an easy target. Hakuei won't take any of his shit, Koumei is locked up in his room eighty percent of the time. Kouha doesn't care and he can't pester Kouen. So it's me." She laughed humourlessly. "The one time I'm special I suppose."

Alibaba flexed his jaw. He hadn't realised he'd been clenching it so tightly until he'd gone to speak.

"Kougyoku, please I need to know. What happened?" Teary, pink eyes met his as she shook her head and hid in her sleeves. "Please, I just need to know, if- was it consensual?" Muffling her sobs Kougyoku turned her head away. Shame eating at her. How could she tell him she hadn't stop Judar? That she liked the attention he paid her, even if it was bullying and over bearing. Would he think less of her? That she was fucked in the head? Sick, insane? No, she couldn't say, it was all too embarrassing.

"Kougyoku, please tell us." Alibaba had heard someone join them. But he wasn't aware that it had been Hakuryuu who had been lurking in the shadows of the porch. Squeaking Kougyoku choked on her tears and began coughing as her cousin knelt beside her pulling her into a hug.

"Judar is a piece of work and bad influence, Hakuei has always said that." Cupping her face Hakuryuu smiled at his older cousin.

"If you're not comfort going back there, you don't have to."

"Of course, if you don't feel safe there you don't have to go back." Alibaba added. Cheek to Hakuryuu's chest Kougyoku sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"But where would I go? I don't have any money for a hotel. I stay at the library three days a week as it is and as such as the storage room at work is great for naps. I don't want to spend any more time at work then I really have to." Petting his cousin's hair gently Hakuryuu smiled.

"There's no need for that, you can stay in Sindria with us." Meeting Alibaba's eye, the bright blue of Hakuryuu's eyes blazed fiercely as he looked to his friend for backup.

"Of course" Alibaba said, tucking a wisp of stray hair from Kougyoku's face back behind her ear. "There's plenty of space and Sinbad won't let Judar anywhere near you."

"Sinbad" Kougyoku whispered his name although it was a pray. The Sindria football Captain. Tall, dark and oh so handsome, he'd been her secret crush since they'd first met last year. She'd admired him from afar and he'd only ever spoken to her once or twice in passing. But it was enough to spark a romantic flame in Kougyoku that she'd only ever seen in the movies.

And the thought of him now knowing that she was too afraid to go back to her own home made her ears red with humiliation. What would he think of her? A spoilt little girl not old enough to handle her own problems?

"Does Sinbad have to know?"

"Huh?"Alibaba had relit his cigar and was puffing franticly, attempting to settle his pounding heartbeat and the ringing in his ears brought on by pure rage. "I suppose Sinbad doesn't have to know, not if you really don't want him to."

"It'll all go through Ja'far anyway."

Pulling away from Hakuryuu, Kougyoku fiddled with the now soaked handkerchief.

"How long would I be able to stay?" Glancing between each other, the two men shrugged.

"As long as you need to, although we don't have a room spare at the moment." Alibaba said.

"That is true, but it's okay. You can stay with me for tonight." Hakuryuu stood, offering a hand to Kougyoku pulling her to her feet and giving her a hug.

"I wish you'd told us sooner" he whispered close to her ear, rocking her gently in his embrace. "We could have fixed this so much quicker." Shuffling her feet on the wooden porch Kougyoku looked up Hakuryuu, plastering a smile on her tired face to console her cousin and step brother.

"It was my problem, I wanted to fix it on my own." Stubbing out his cigar. Alibaba slung an arm around Hakuryuu's shoulders, who warmly returned the gesture.  
"You can't fix everything on your own, I learnt that the hard way." Alibaba said, "that's what friends are for. We're your friends, don't feel scared to come to us."

"Or me," Hakuryuu added as they walked inside and removed their shoes "not all of our family is evil." He frowned, his eyes unsettled "only most of it."

Laughing over Hakuryuu inner turmoil Alibaba took Kougyoku back to the living room. The game of monopoly now abandoned, Titus and Marga had retreated to bed. While Olba and Toto took their turn with the dishes. Hugging Morgiana from the back of the sofa. Alibaba kissed her, taking a moment to get lost in her scarlet eyes.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked, concern and curiosity leaking through into her tone. "Yeah," Alibaba replied, watching Kougyoku sit down next to Aladdin, "everything should be fine now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Someone pointed this out to me so I thought I'd clear it up. In the Japanese language there is no 'si' sound, especially with names. But there is a 'shi' sound. As such in this fic, I shorten Sinbad's name to Shin as it's the proper pronunciation in Japanese (see in the anime when Ja'far calls Sinbad 'Shin')**

"And she's here because?" Ja'far looked up from his studies, eyebrow raised. The freshmen had arrived late and with a guest in tow. Bundling the Ren daughter inside quickly and down the halls to Hakuryuu's room, Ja'far had quickly cottoned on. Informing them that Sinbad wasn't around.

"Because she can't go home. Judar is a massive creep, he even watched her in the bath this morning." Alibaba explained as they sat at the kitchen table, finishing off the last of some leftover pie. Nodding Ja'far heaped another spoonful of ice cream into his bowl.

"Okay, and why are you hiding her from Shin? Beside the obvious."

"She's embarrassed" Hakuryuu explained as he drizzled honey onto his serving "she's worried he's going to judge her, think that she's weak."

Finishing his bowl Ja'far sat back, thinking over what he'd been told.

"And how long do you plan on keeping her here?" The two young men scowled. Ja'far leant back in his chair, balancing it on two legs.

"Don't get shitty with me, I'm talking realistically. I certainly don't want her going back Kou if she's not safe." Setting the chair back on four legs the silver haired man looked serious. "And knowing Judar, I don't doubt her story. However..."

He looked towards the packed living room. Most of the household was up and wake, regardless of the late hour. The only exception being Spartos who had church early in the morning and Kougyoku Ren, who was now apparently sleeping in her cousin's room.

"We're crammed in enough as it is and no one is fit to graduate until next year. I don't want to send her away, but I just don't think we have the room."

"Sharrkan" Alibaba said, licking his spoon clean before taking Ja'far's and putting them in the sink. "Sharrkan and Yamraiha have been talking about sharing a room together for ages."

"Yes talking about it" Ja'far agreed. "But if they were to actually do it, they'd kill each other." Alibaba threw up his hands in a desperate gesture.

"Then why are they dating if they can't function together."

"Keep your voice down." Ja'far hissed, glancing towards the living room as the crowd roared at the soccer game. "They'll make their own way, we can't push them."

"Like hell we can't" Alibaba muttered, pulling open the dishwasher to stack it. "I just think that there's probably some things around here that can change so we can incorporate some fresh blood."

Ja'far looked anything but impressed.

"Really?" the silver haired man questioned. "Really, like what?" Pausing his dish stacking Alibaba puffed out a short breath.

"I don't know, things like Sharrkan and Yamraiha moving in together. Decking out the loft as a studio, that would add another room."

Humming in agreement his mouthful, Hakuryuu nodded.

"Yes the loft is a perfect solution." Alibaba smiled confidently.

"Yeah and half of the basement isn't even used."

"Halve the basement? You want me to halve the basement and have someone live down there? With the rats and the washing machine and gym stuff. No Alibaba I think not." Sitting back down at the table, the blonde ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay so that one isn't such a good idea, but the loft is a great idea, Hakuryuu thought so." Taking a second helping of pie the young Ren nodded.

"It is a good idea, there's just junk up there anyway and beside more people in the house means more cash for the mortgage." Ja'far didn't take the bait.

"No, more people in the house means more expenses" he said. "More water use, more electricity, extra maintenance. It just doesn't work like that." Collapsing in an exasperated heap on the table, Alibaba sighed.

"Well just think about it please? I don't want to send her back there, she's scared." A soft expression came over Ja'far's feature as he nodded.

"I'll see what I can do" he said, rubbing his tired eyes and closing his book. "I'll have to talk to Shin about it and we'll see if we can arrange something." Standing up, he put a hand on Alibaba's shoulders.

"I don't want to send her back there either, but we can't make her any promises just yet." Smiling Alibaba felt a heavy weight lift from his chest.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it and maybe with Sinbad, you might want to-"

"Use subtlety?" The short man finished, collecting a bottle of water from the fridge as he went to leave the room. "Fear not Alibaba, Shin will be on his best behaviour and handle this as maturely as possible. Good night."

As the junior climbed the stairs, he listened to the roars once again from the living room. Shaking his head Ja'far looked forward to relaxing in bed with a good book, soothed by the soccer chants and chorus from below. Sindria was going to get busier from now on, especially since Alibaba and Hakuryuu were intent on playing white knight for Kougyoku. And with the match against Kou scheduled for this Saturday, the conflict between the houses was bound to flare up again. Ja'far would just be happy for a full night's sleep. It was the last he was going to get in a while .

Sinbad kept hearing it! Down the halls and echoing along the wall. A woman laughing, mockingly it seemed, as he nursed the mother of all hangovers that Sunday morning. The lull and quiet of Sindria at six am was both peaceful and refreshing. It also happened to be the time Sinbad usually returned home. Walking back from the central clubbing district gave him enough time to sober up, so that he could enjoy these small moments of peace and quiet before the household became busy and bustling.

But this morning his peace was being distributed by a laughing woman. Checking the living room and finding no one but a sleeping Hakuryuu, Sinbad crept carefully through the house. The ground floor creaked every second step and he winced as he heard a muffled moan from Hakuryuu down the hall. But it was coming from that direction. Soft trickles of laughter, creeping out from under a door to his left. Hakuryuu's room.

That didn't make sense, Shin thought as he glanced back up the hall to the living room. Hakuryuu had a girl in his room, but he was sleeping on the sofa? Sinbad chuckled under his breath, putting his ear to the door he listened intently. The young Ren had a long way to go if he hoped to loose his V plates before the end of the year. The laughter from within continued, the volume peeking then settling as if the girl suddenly become hyper aware of her surroundings.

What a sweetheart he thought and awake at this hour. She was either an Arts major or hyped up on caffeinated energy drinks. Rapping his knuckles gently on the wood, Sinbad paused to listen for her reaction. As well as keep an eye out for Hakuryuu. Just in case the freshman woke up and accused him of stealing his girl, which was only half true.

The laughing suddenly stopped, as did the buzz of what Sinbad could now tell was a television. After a short time, steps to the door could be heard followed by being opened a crack.

Bright pink eyes peered out from the gap in the door, shiny red nails dug into the wood as the eyes widened and the door was opened fully.

"Ren...Kougyoku?" Sinbad didn't mean to sound so unsure, but there were at least six other female Rens in the Kou household and truthfully they all looked quite similar. Kougyoku was different though he remembered, but fatigue and alcohol fogged his memory. She was the bastard one, the same as Hakuryuu and Hakuei, the cousins and step sister swept under the rug like a dirty family secret.

She had nice eyes, he decided. But remembered having said it before, after a football match? At a club? Had he said it to her in honesty or as a pick up? Regardless it was true. They complimented her face, something which would have been plain but became exotic and serene due to the soft slope and almond shape of her eyes. Especially when she was looking down, refusing to meet his gaze. Her body hidden in the folds of her cousin's oversized hoody and what appeared to be just the hoody.

"Yes" she said softly, so quietly Shin had to strain his ears. Club speakers always did such a number on his hearing.

Smiling disarmingly, Sinbad looked behind her into the interior of Hakuryuu's dorm. A balance of mess and order stared back at him. With the floor clean, but the shelves and desk overflowing with mess. Folders lay strewn across one half of the queen size bed, a nest where Kougyoku had been sleeping on the other. Her phone and the TV remote buried in the covers.

"Kicked your cousin out of bed I see." He said teasing, she nodded.

"Yes, he didn't have to though. I don't mind sharing, but he wanted to stay up late and watch the soccer with everyone and not wake me up when he came back in."

Sinbad smiled, that was very like the young Ren, polite to a fault. Even with that haunted look in his eyes the man young still went about his life with grace and charity regardless of the tragedies which had befell him in the past.

"Cool, crashing after a party?" He couldn't remember if the youngsters had mentioned a party before they'd left this afternoon.

"Sort of" Kougyoku said cautiously, her eyes flickered up for a moment as her brow furled. "You're swaying, are you okay?"

Leaning a shoulder to the door frame, Shin laughed. Only to stop as Hakuryuu snorted from the living room. Glancing up the hall Kougyoku stepped back, inviting him into the room. Miming his thanks, Shin walked in. Making a note to get Hakuryuu some posters or something. His room was so Spartan. Even Ja'far had art hanging in his dorm.

"Thank you," he said as she closed the door. "Don't really want to wake him, it's far too early." Standing by the desk Kougyoku nodded.

"No, not yet. I still feel bad about kicking him out." Waving it off Sinbad walked over to the bed, running his finger along the top of television removing a trail of dust as he went.

"He doesn't mind, he wouldn't have offered otherwise." Nodding gingerly, her face tight and stern. Kougyoku kept her guard up by the desk, watching as Sinbad sized up the bed.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" he asked, thinking about the arrangements for lunch.  
She tensed suddenly, playing with the corner of the desk.  
"I'm not sure" she looked away, not meeting his eye.

Her body language all but screamed discomfort. Smiling casually Shin flopped down on the bed and picked up the remote, intent on changing the subject.  
"Were you watching something? Before I interpreted." Still standing stiffly Kougyoku nodded slightly.  
"Not really, just the comedy channel. I don't have cable at home."  
"Really?" he said, stretching out on the bed. Dog earring the pages of the books laying open on the bed, Sinbad stacked them on the floor beside him. "I thought Kou would have cable or something."  
"Oh they do" Kougyoku said quickly, looking unsure as Sinbad sat up against the headboard. "I just didn't have the money to pay for it in my room." She looked around shyly. "I mainly just download TV shows now." Smiling Sinbad rested his hands behind his head.  
"That, while terribly illegal is the way of the college student." Winking at Kougyoku, he watched her giggle hiding behind the sleeves of Hakuryuu's hoody. She was loosening up now, her body no longer taunt and straight under the baggy clothing

"Good night?" he asked watching her sit on the corner of the bed. Still wary it seemed, Sinbad thought. Patience was the game with this scared little honey. But she was smiling now, her posture relaxing, not like the deer in headlights look she'd given him before.  
"It was great" she said, folding her hands into her sleeves. " Hakuryuu is such an amazing cook and Sphintus too. And I just love Titus' flat, he's so lucky to have somewhere off campus just for Marga and him." Pausing, Kougyoku looked down again. Her body tense.

Sinbad fought back a frown, keeping his trademark cheerful, care free smile plastered on his face. Someone had done a real number on her. She could barely look him in the eye. And the way she'd stop suddenly, was she scared of something? Ridicule? Humiliation?

"Yes" he said. Keeping his voice light and airy so as to not betray his thoughts. "They have outside college backing from Reim, so they're lucky." He sighed "Unlike us poor commoner who are forced out into the cold and rain, living among each other like animals." His tone became more exaggerated as he slapped a hand over his eyes for dramatic pose as he finished.

Laughing out loud Kougyoku fell back on the bed, pink eyes shinning. Looking down at her Sinbad smiled. Had it been any other chick, he could easily have made it to first base by now. But she was too skittish, even touching her would send her running. Right back into the arms of whatever had scared her in the first place.

"So" Sinbad said. Fluffing the pillows behind him, he offered one to Kougyoku, watching her take it and sitting up to cuddle it rather then laying back on it. As she crossed her legs on the end of the bed, the deep red of Hakuryuu's hoody bunched up around her hips. Glancing subtly at her bare thighs, Sinbad turned his attention to the television, peripheral vision glued to her exposed legs. They weren't bare as he'd first thought; a tiny pair of booty shorts rode up on her thighs, mere scrapes of denim stretched tight over the lean muscles of her legs.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast?" It was simple question, but her reaction turned extreme. Hugging the pillow harder, Kougyoku looked away all the happiness from her eyes disappearing, leaving them dull and cold.

"I woke up really early, so I might just sleep in until lunchtime."

"I like this philosophy!" Sinbad laughed. "Well, when you're ready come have lunch with us. It's Sunday so it's pretty much an eat what you can claim and cook day."

Kougyoku rocked slightly with her cuddle pillow.

"I don't really have anything to contribute, I don't want to take anyone's food." Standing up Sinbad staggered slightly, woozy from lack of sleep and sitting down for too long.

"Nonsense we have plenty of food, Ja'far always makes sure there's extra for guests." Shaking her head, Kougyoku rocked back so far the hood fell over her eyes.

"I don't think I could."

"Of course you can, don't worry you'll be fine." Smiling even as he stubbed his toe on the way out, Sinbad paused at the door. Cautiously opening it, he waited for the tell-tale creak of the old hinges.

"Kougyoku, you don't have to worry okay?" Looking up, her pale cheeks flushing Kougyoku nodded.

"Yes," she said reluctantly "I know, thank you."

"I'm serious Kougyoku." Keeping her gaze Sinbad's tone was clear and direct. "If you need anything, anything at all, just feel free to ask. I want you to be comfortable during your stay." He licked his lips, rubbing the back of his head "I want you to feel safe here. I am very happy to see you again."

Holding her breath, Kougyoku felt her chest swell with happiness. First last night with Alibaba and Hakuryuu, with their strength and kindness. And now the great and noble Sinbad, Captain of the Sindria household and football team was not only paying attention to her, but actually ensuring she was comfortable and safe. What did she do to deserve this? She was a no one, on all accounts she should be the enemy. And yet they'd happily opened their home to her and offered her safe sanctuary.

Struggling to hold back her tears. Kougyoku sniffed, smiling up at him.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I don't have much to contribute yet, but I can help out eventually."

"There's no need for that, please just enjoy yourself. See you for lunch okay?" Closing the door quietly behind him, Sinbad chose to ignored the tears he'd seen dripping down Kougyoku's face. As well as the quiet sobs that echoed down the empty hall as he walked the stair to his room.

Kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers. The first class singularity fought the urge to go back down stairs and question Hakuryuu about his cousin. Something was very wrong with that girl, or something very wrong had happened to her. Running a hand over his face Sinbad pulled the blanket up high over his head, blocking out any of the remaining light the curtains missed. The throb of sleep deprivation was kicking in. It was going to take some serious hydration to kick this incoming hangover, especially coupled with the long distance walk home.

Hopefully Kougyoku would come out for lunch and join the household. She would know some of them surely, shared classes and alike. Grinning Sinbad pushed down the tingle of arousal stirring in his loins, she was certainly easy on the eyes. All that beautiful red hair and creamy skin with those tiny shorts. Rolling onto his back, Shin rested a hand on his flat stomach, feeling the muscles twitch at the familiar touch. Rubbing one out before hitting the hay would certainly make the sleep in more satisfying, and the thought of that little hottie naked under that hoody was enough to get him at half mast. Replace the red hoody and booty shorts with his purple and white striped jersey and just his jersey. There was an image Sinbad found himself masturbating furiously to for the rest of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunglasses were a gift from God. The dark shades made the sun a little less evil, especially as it was heating up to be a hot day. Camped out under the shade of the trees scattered throughout the backyard, Sinbad watched an impromptu game of soccer excel into serious business. Ja'far had suggested that lunch should be an outside affair today, since the kitchen table could only accommodate so many and the living room wasn't quite big enough for collective dinning. A picnic lunch had popped up instead, with everyone contributing what little they had left before the shopping was done on Monday.

"You could be a little more subtle" Ja'far hissed at him, refilling his glass of wine.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about" Sinbad replied innocently, watching Ja'far shuffle a folder of papers.

"You know very well what I'm talking about" Ja'far said. Jerking his head towards the all girls team playing in the limited space of the backyard. "Without those sunglasses you'd be up on harassment charges by now." Tapping his pen to the paper Ja'far raised an eyebrow.

"It's the Ren girl isn't it? You barely take notice of most the women here, but the minute she joins the team you're suddenly very interested."

"She already has a team," Sinbad cut in "she plays volleyball for Kou." Ja'far frowned.

"And how do you know that?" Sinbad lay back, head resting against the stack of books Ja'far had lugged outside.

"I hear things." Ja'far snorted humourlessly.

"Right, well just a warning. If I have to pick you up from the holding cells again because you were caught preving on the cheerleading practices, it's no booze for at least a month." Closing his eyes against the still painful onslaught of the sun, Sinbad huffed.

"That seems a little extreme." Bopping him on the head with his notes Ja'far disagreed.

"No it's really not. Someone just needs to learn self resistant and the sooner, the better. Since Kougyoku Ren isn't going anywhere any time soon."

Sitting up on his elbows, Shin removed his glasses.

"What do you mean? She's staying for the week?" He sounded hopeful, Ja'far shut him down quickly.

"She might be here for good, she apparently can't go back to Kou."

"Why?" The older man asked, sipping his wine awkwardly without sitting up. Ja'far paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. Sinbad and Judar had fought in the past, over a variety of issues and the result had never been good for either of them. Although thankfully they'd both avoid any serious damage. There was old, bad blood between them and this was bound to stir their feud up again.

"It's Judar," Ja'far said. Sinbad inhaled sharply, but remained still.

"Go on" he said curiously.

"He's bullying her" Ja'far continued. "To the point of sexual harassment. She can't sleep properly, she can't work properly. She's scared in her own home and her brothers aren't going to stop it. They just seem to ignore her." Sitting up and chugging his wine in a single motion, Sinbad wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"And how long has this been happening?" The light, curious tone was slowly gaining a darker undercurrent.

"Not sure" Ja'far said. "It was hard enough getting that from her last night and she only really opens up to Alibaba. But who knows the extent of it all. Hakuryuu said Judar had gotten worse since Aladdin and Titus arrived. So for all we know she could have been suffering since the start of the year."

A whole six months. Rage boiled in Sinbad's gut as he thought about her behaviour this morning. Submissive, quiet and quick to apologise. Throughout lunch she'd barely eaten, only when Morgiana had literally shovelled food down her throat had she even taken a bite. Judar, that nasty piece of work had sure done a number on her. And to be ignored by her own brothers...

"She's not going back there" Sinbad said. Fist tightening around his glass.

"I agree" Ja'far said. Watching as Morgiana scored a goal and the girls shrieked, pleased by their success. "But where are we going to put her? Hakuryuu can only lend out his room for so long. Alibaba suggested Sharrkan and Yamu should move in together." Sinbad's painful expression was enough. "That's what I thought as well. But he did mention the loft and Hakuryuu agreed it wasn't a bad idea."

"The loft eh?" Pouring another drink, Sinbad pondered over the option. It would take some time, and there was all of Yunan's stuff to be moved, otherwise it wasn't such a bad idea.

"It'd be more money for the mortgage," he thought out loud. Only to have Ja'far grin and shake his head at him. "And we would finally get rid of all Yunan's dusty old things just sitting up there."

"That's a good point" Ja'far acknowledged as the players come off their make shift field to settle down under the shade. "If you can get in contact with him, we can organise to shift it as soon as possible." Moving to allow Masrur and Sharrkan to take a seat, Shin poured them a drink.

"That I can do. Game plan first?" Shin asked as Ja'far nodded, his face serious.

"Yes, we need to get this set and finalised before practice this afternoon."

Taking a gulp from his water bottle and swigs from his wine glass Sharrkan took a deep breath.

"Fuck yes, we need a plan to crush those Kou pricks. That little faggot was getting all high and mighty yesterday." Spitting over his shoulder, he continued. "They need to be brought down a motherfucking peg, strutting around like they own the joint." Glancing behind them to the freshmen group carving up a watermelon, Sharrkan gestured to Kougyoku.

"Is she good to be here? With the game next week, isn't it all a bit too convenient?"

"No" Ja'far said firmly, laying out his notes on the grass in front of them. "She is an unrelated inconvenience and will have no affect on our game." Looking up he frowned at Masrur. The large red head had skilfully stolen Sinbad sunglasses and leant back against the tree. He looked all but awake.

"Sharrkan wake Masrur so we can go over the sets." Waving Spartos and Dracon over, they settled into a circle, surrounding Ja'far's well prepared notes.

"Gentleman," Ja'far began "this will be our killer line up to defeat Kou."

There was dust in his nose, in his eyes and in his hair. Blowing his nose for the fifth time that afternoon Alibaba was determined to get through the next line of rubbish. And rubbish it was. Before leaving for football practice, Ja'far and Sinbad had pulled the young man aside and explained their plans for the loft and Kougyoku's relocation. The only catch was, they had to clean the room first.

Years before Sinbad with the help of Ja'far and his team had bought the house and made the Sindria household. It had belonged to an ex student now tutor named Yunan, a mysterious figure Alibaba had only met once, but who had personally trained and tutored his girlfriend in the past. The loft was where much of Yunan's old things had collected over the past three years. During that time, people must have began piling their junk up there as well, since they were binning more they were keeping.

"How long has it been since anybody was up here?" Hakuryuu coughed, tossing another box down the stairs and listening to the satisfying thud it made on the way down.

"Not in at least a year" Alibaba said, opening another box and sorting the contents. "Sharrkan and Yamu used to make out up here before they came out and announced they were an item." Holding up a dirty crystal ball Aladdin pulled a face.

"I think Mr Yunan has a little too much stuff here, is he going to have enough room to hold it all?" Morgiana nodded, sweeping a cloud of dust and fluff out from one of the corners.

"His new flat should be enough, maybe this one will have more light." She shivered, gripping the broom hard "the other one was so dark."

"Well that's what he gets for living under a bridge like a troll" Alibaba said continuing his sorting. Smiling Morgiana shook her head, helping Kougyoku shuffle the pile of used junk to the top of the staircase.

"You don't have to help me you know," the Ren girl said narrowly avoiding a splinter. "There's no reason you guys have to waste your Sunday all dusty and dirty." Elbows deep in the disintegrating box, Alibaba smiled at her.

"It's okay, it's not like we've got anything pressing coming up and it's better then watching soap opera re-runs down stairs."

"I heard that" Yamraiha yelled from the living room. "Sunday is the only day I get the TV to myself, no sports or any of that meat head stuff."

"Yeah but _The Bachelor_?" Alibaba groaned, up ending a box for Aladdin to sort through. "It's like the pinnacle of crappy reality shows."

"Don't make me come up there" Yamraiha warned. Raising her voice over the chorus of giggles from the cleaning crew.

The afternoon dragged on as the room and its mess gradually got smaller and tidier. Taking a break when the seniors came back from practice, the freshmen sat in the newly cleared space eating a light dinner and scanning over the next day's course work.

"You can have your bed back tonight Hakuryuu" Kougyoku said, buttering up thick slices of home cut bread. Shaking his head, the dark haired man munched his sandwich down before replying.

"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa, it shouldn't be long until we have this place cleaned up, besides I only have one class tomorrow."

"And I have none," she said stubbornly. "You need the sleep more then I do" But Hakuryuu refused to give in, even as they retired their from cleaning for the evening and went down stairs to join the extended household.

"Nope, you can have my bed until we have your loft sorted and that's final." Crossing his arms at his cousin Hakuryuu nodded sternly "Final" he said with emphasise. Throwing her hands up in a dramatic gesture Kougyoku sighed.

"Fine but just for the record, I feel terrible about it, and would much rather sleep on the floor then kick you out of bed."

"Couch surfing again?" Spartos asked as they settled in the living room, a re-run of the previous night's soccer game playing for all those who had missed it.

"So it would seem" Hakuryuu said, rubbing his cheek restlessly as he sat beside his tutor and took the toffee he offered. "Not that I mind" he quickly added as Kougyoku pouted.

"Why not just crash with Alibaba and Morgiana? They've got the double bed, Aladdin used to fit in next to them every night. I'm sure you'd be able to fit" Sharrkan suggested. Tapping him on the nose Yamraiha scolded him sharply.

"That was when they were children, they're older now and-"

"We wouldn't mind." Morgiana cut in quickly, looking to Alibaba for confirmation, "we have plenty of room."

"Of course" Alibaba agreed, a look passing between himself and the scarred younger man. Hakuryuu was displaced because of his intervention and friendship with Kougyoku. While Hakuryuu had stated that he didn't mind, he was giving up his space and quiet peace for her primarily at Alibaba's bidding.

Looking unsure, Hakuryuu fidgeted in his seat, thinking over his options.

"I don't know" he said, suddenly aware all eyes were on him. "I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense" Alibaba said. "We'll watch that series final and stay up late telling ghost stories." Laughing at the face Hakuryuu pulled, the blonde tucked himself along side Morgiana. Running a hand along the back of her neck, massaging gently.

"You okay with that?" he asked, perhaps she would want to go straight to sleep, rather then watch the final instalment of their weekly crime show.

"It's fine" she said, leaning into his touch, her cheeks glowing and warm, "I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"Awesome" Alibaba said, glancing sideways at Hakuryuu, watching him laugh and go over his course work and notes with Spartos. Hopefully the young Ren wouldn't mind sharing too much. It had been place of practice for both Alibaba and Morgiana over the years with, Aladdin staying with them until very recently. With the young science major bunking with Sphintus, Alibaba and Morgiana had began to take their courtship to the next level.

Sex was something new and unfamiliar to both of them. With Sharrkan and Sinbad shameless in their treatment and conduct of women. Alibaba was aware of the concept of sex, but had remain a virgin long into his teens. Morgiana was the same in many ways had scared off any potential partners with her intensity, a trait Alibaba found enchanting and comforting. They'd found comfort in each other. Although they'd been friends for a long time, it took much longer for the two of them to find each, seeking each other out in a new light. One which came with mutual love, interest and affection, it had just taken them a little longer then most. But now they were close and committed, the type of relationship Alibaba had dreamed of for years. With Morgiana being the perfect woman he could proudly present to his tutor and seek Sharrkan and everyone else approval.

A single night without that close, imitate contact would do them no harm, and it would be fun. Camping out together like they had as youngsters. Settling back in his seat and dragging Morgiana closer Alibaba kissed her, watching her cheeks blush and her toes curl. She was just too cute.


End file.
